


The King of the Village II: Simba's Clan

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Lion King (1994), The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this sequel to "The King of the Village", Simba is all grown up with his own child, a daughter named Kiara who is destined to become the next Queen of the Village, but along the way, she forms a forbidden friendship with an Outland boy named Kovu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 10

A few years later, Nuuli was watching Kovu again. She had regretted what had happened with Kopa and vowed to protect Kovu to atone. Kovu looked around, even if Nuka was supposed to be watching him, he was glad he had Nuuli there with him. He didn't appear to wear any shoes. 

Nuuli watched him, smiling. "Hunting, Kovu?" She says softly.

Kovu looked back to her with a chuckle. "There's nuthin' for miles. 'Cept those crocks." 

Nuuli smirked. "Careful, or they might eatcha and I'll have to wrestle them to save ya." she says, playfully.

Kovu smirked. "I'm brave, I'm not scared of what's out there.."

Nuuli nodded, smirking.

Kovu grinned. "I could take 'em on."

"Yeah, but if one of 'em got ya, I'd protect ya." she says, hugging the boy.

Kovu chuckled as they did wandering themselves. Nuuli started to play along with him. Kovu laughed, despite his living conditions, he seemed so happy and care free. Nuuli nudged him playfully.

"Hey!" Kovu called, playfully.

Nuuli looked innocent. "What?" She asks quietly, pretending to be innocent.

"You know what you did..." Kovu smirked, then tried to do the same to her when she looked off a moment.

Nuuli knew he was going to do it but let him. She squeaked as she 'fell from the nudge'. She then lay there, setting a trap to tickle him when he checked on her.

Kovu crawled on top of Nuuli and chuckled. "Pinned ya." He said, reminiscent of an adult woman who used to do the same with her then arranged marital partner before he was even born.

Nuuli turned over and started to tickle him. "You fell for it!" She giggles.

"Augh, no!" Kovu cried, laughing suddenly.

Nuuli giggled and then when he was on the floor laughing, she stopped. Kovu was left in a fit of laughter. Nuuli smiled, then hugged the boy. 

Kovu smiled once he stopped laughing for a moment. "I love you, Nuuli..."

"I love you too, brat." she says softly, the brat bit fond, so obviously not bad.

"Old lady." Kovu added as a joke.

Nuuli huffed. She would never do this, and the boy knew it. "Hmph, why don't I feed you to the crocs huh?" She playfully huffs.

"Oh, no!" Kovu chuckled.

Nuuli smirked and lifted him up over her shoulder. Kovu chuckled. 

"Do you want to be fed to a girl crocodile or male?" She teases.

Kovu smirked. "Boys are better, we rule and you drool." He chuckled.

"Well then, just for that, I'll feed you to a Mama Croc." she smirks playfully.

"Ooohhh.... You'll be in a lotta trouble~" Kovu giggled playfully.

Nuuli smirked and put him down gently. Kovu chuckled. Nuuli sat against a bare tree. She watched him again. Kovu was walking around and exploring what he could. Nuuli kept him in her line of sight.

Kiara giggled as she started to chase a butterfly. 

"Whoa, hold on there..." Simba stopped his daughter from going any further.

Kiara was caught by him. "Daddy~" she complains, but laughs.

Simba placed her back next to him. "Kiara, we've been over this, you can't wander alone, you could get hurt, or stomped--"

"Or stomped on, or even get lost." Kiara repeats.

"Mind your father, Kiara." Nala smiles.

"Yes, Mom." Kiara agrees.

Simba smiled down to Kiara. 

"Come on, I'll go with her, we'll go on the path marked for us." Sumi assured the current king as she came out to keep Kiara some company on a walk out to the village.

Kiara hugged her father, then went off with Sumi. Timon and Pumbaa were about. Sumi walked with Kiara to explore the village a bit better since Kiara was often inside most of the time.

"Just make sure you don't go too far!" Simba called, then felt Nala looking at him with a knowing look, then looked down to her. "What?"

"Who does she remind you of?" She asks.

Simba tried to think for a minute, not realizing she was talking about him.

"She reminds me of you, when you were young." Nala says.

"Oh, yeah..." Simba muttered, then spoke up as he watched the girls go off. "Do you remember how much trouble we got ourselves into?"

Nala pushed him over, pinning him like when they were younger. "You mean the trouble you got us in... And she's with Sumi... They'll be okay." she says softly.

Simba chuckled at his memories, when Nala left, he wasn't so sure though, so he got Timon and Pumbaa to go babysit and help Sumi keep an eye on Kiara. The duo left to fulfill their friend's wishes and followed the path that Sumi and Kiara took.

Kiara was chasing the butterfly too. Sumi tried to make sure Kiara was close and not too far away. Kiara giggled and kept chasing it.

Sumi smirked as she watched Kiara with the butterfly. "You're like a hunter." 

"Yeah... Mighty hunter has cornered her prey~" Kiara giggles quietly.

Sumi giggled, that was cute. Kiara lunged for the butterfly, but ended up seeing the outlands. Pumbaa snuck along with Timon. Sumi looked around the atmosphere. Timon and Pumbaa together were sneaking like a couple of jungle animals, but weren't intentionally trying to stalk and scare Kiara, just keep a close watch on her. 

Kiara looked at the Outlands, amazed. Pumbaa popped up by Sumi. Sumi was so surprised by Pumbaa, she let out a startled scream. Timon screamed too, feeling scared of the sudden scream. Kiara screamed and fell into a shallow pond.

Pumbaa looked worried. "Don't worry Kiara, Uncle Pumbaa's coming!" He shouts, jumping in after her.

"Oh, man." Sumi covered her eyes.

Timon looked very nervous, then practiced talking about this with his new king. "Uh, Simba, the good news is, we found Sumi and your daughter, the bad news is, we dropped a fatso on her... That's not gonna be a problem, is it?"

Pumbaa looked around. "Kiara?" He asks.

"PUMBAA!" Timon yelled out. "Let me define 'BABYSITTING'!"

Pumbaa looked confused until he was pushed off. Kiara coughed and spluttered, then walked out of the pond.

"You okay, Kiara?" Sumi asked gently.

Timon quickly went to check if Kiara still had all her fingers and toes as though the girl was in a burning building or some other major disaster. Pumbaa mentioned how she had to be more careful or she could get hurt.

Kiara looked annoyed. "I'm fine." she says.

"You should stay out of the sun, someone of your complexion could catch wrinkles." Timon took out an umbrella and provided shade for Kiara.

Kiara swatted it away. Timon glared at her for that. Sumi was thinking that Kiara must have been suffocated from all this over protection. Kiara told them she wasn't just a princess.

"You feel ignored sometimes, don't you?" Sumi asked the girl. "Like, no one listens to you?"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Timon spoke up, not sure which girl said what. "I wasn't listening... You were saying, Princess?"

Kiara sighed. "Yeah, and a princess is only half of who I am..." she sighs.

"Who's the other half?" Pumbaa asks.

"Well, while you're thinking about that, maybe we ought to get something to eat." Timon cut off the pondering Kiara.

Kiara went to investigate the 'food'. Timon and Pumbaa collected the food they introduced Simba to when he was a kid which was gross to him at first, but they just loved it. Kiara was grossed out.

"Hey, let's get out of here." Sumi whispered as Timon and Pumbaa argued about which was better, not paying attention to the girls anymore.

Kiara nodded, sneaking away with Sumi towards the Outlands.

Sumi followed, then noticed where Kiara was getting too. "Kiki, not so far away!"

Kiara smiled, already crossing. "Come on, Sumi!" She smiles, but ended up tumbling into Kovu.


	2. Chapter 11

"Kiara!" Sumi called after the girl.

Kovu laughed, then felt rolled around after the golden tanned haired girl tumbled into him and they both roll down and fell on the ground next to each other. Nuuli growled and got up, rushing over. Kiara was stunned a moment, but got up and looked at Kovu. Sumi rushed to help and make sure Kiara wasn't hurt, though she wasn't as overbearing like Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa.

Kovu stood up and tried to look tough as he saw the strange girl and glanced at her. "What are you doing here, villager?"

Nuuli growled seeing Sumi, not recognizing her yet. Kiara backed up a little, looking scared. Sumi didn't really recognize Nuuli herself and glared back, believing they were mortal enemies.

Kovu glared at Kiara, towering over her, then looked to her as she was scared and kept trying to keep from turning around at him. Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him. "What are you doing?"

Nuuli growled at the other girl.

"My father says never turn your back on an Outlander!" Kiara states, trying to sound tough herself.

Kovu smirked. "You always do what 'Daddy' says?"

Sumi growled, standing her ground as she stood protectively by Kiara. Nuuli stood protectively by Kovu.

"No, I don't!" Kiara huffs.

"Bet ya do," Kovu taunted the princess. "Bet you're Daddy's little girl!" He walked off, unknowingly where the crocodiles were. "An outlander doesn't need protection... I take care of myself and Nuuli just stands by and watches."

Sumi blinked then. "Nuuli?" she whispered.

Nuuli glanced sharply at Sumi.

Kiara followed. "Really? Cool~" she grins.

Kovu smirked back to her, then looked a little terrified as one of the crocks was coming up behind Kiara. Nuuli turned to look and blinked at the children. She ran and jumped to help. Kiara looked scared when she noticed. Sumi yelped and rushed to help Kiara.

Kovu might have been an outsider, but he seemed more afraid of the reptilian carnivores than the villager princess did. One crock came to take a snap at Kovu, but it looked as though Kiara stood on top of its mouth as they tried to get away. Nuuli got both the kids, practically tossing them carefully to safety. She then even helped Sumi because of Kiara.

"SUMI!" Kiara shouted, as she scrambled back up from where she and Kovu landed.

Sumi rushed over and went to help Kiara to avoid being eaten or killed mercilessly. Kovu was scared, but tried to hide it and hoped Nuuli would get him out of this. 

Soon Nuuli had all three others safe on the Prideland's side. She panted and gasped, rubbing the area where she had been hurt when they were younger. Sumi was relieved that Kiara wasn't hurt in any shape or form. Kovu felt relieved as well, not aware of where he was. Nuuli looked at them, keeping Kovu close. Zira was watching, hidden.

Kiara smiled at Kovu. "You were really brave." she says, after laughing about the crocodiles.

Kovu thought that was flattering. Maybe this girl wasn't bad for a Pridelander. Sumi had Kiara close too, unaware of Zira in the background. Nuuli squeezed his shoulders gently, to introduce himself. Kiara smiled at Kovu.

The boy spoke up to be polite. "My name's Kovu."

Nuuli smiled slightly.

Kiara giggled and stepped closer. "I'm Kiara~" she smiles.

Zira narrowed her eyes, ready to attack. Simba felt something was very wrong in the village and walked with Nala after he realized Timon and Pumbaa were without Kiara and Sumi. Kovu smiled nervously to Kiara. Kiara started to tag him. Nuuli growled warningly. Kovu looked at Kiara strangely.

"Do you not know how to play tag?" Kiara asks, gulping at the growl.

Nuuli still couldn't quite remember Sumi. Kovu tilted his head, then looked back up to Nuuli. Sumi frowned slightly, feeling maybe she was just mistaking. Nuuli stroked Kovu's hair. Kiara frowned a moment then grinned. She crouched in a playful way, as if ready to fight. Kovu looked like he wanted to play with Kiara. He was about to go after her, but gasped in instant horror.

Simba had come behind Kiara and Sumi, looking very angered. Nuuli paled, remembering everything. She wrapped her arms protectively around Kovu. Kiara gasped surprised. Zira wasn't having that. She came out of hiding, moving so the two younger outlanders were protected. Kovu felt himself shrink inside when his mother came out.

"Zira..." Simba snarled at the rogue woman.

Sumi took Kiara away from Zira and Simba. Nuuli stayed where she was, knowing better than to back away. She picked up and cradled Kovu.

"Simba!" Zira smirks, excited. Maybe she could kill him.

The others came up behind Simba. Kovu buried his face against Nuuli's shirt, avoiding the hateful gaze of Simba. Nuuli hugged him.

"Timon, Pumbaa," the short man who was now a member concluded. "Great, now that we all know each other... GET OUT OF OUR VILLAGE!"

"Your Village?! This land belongs to Scar!" Zira growls and also shouts.

Timon hid behind Pumbaa, Zira kind of scared him.

"I banished you from the village..." Simba snarled, never ever going to forgive Zira for what she did to get her and the others who supported her and Scar out of their hair. "Now, you and your kid, get out..."

Kovu hugged Nuuli back, nearly trembling. Nuuli kept her hold brave.

"Oh! Have you met my son? This is Kovu, hand chosen by Scar to follow in his foot prints~ and I'm sure you remember Nuuli~" Zira grins. She moved behind the two.

Nala was so surprised she almost fell.

Simba's eyes grew wide instantly. "N-Nuuli...?"

Kovu seemed confused. Simba knew who Nuuli was? He was still clinging to her though. Timon snorted about Kovu, he couldn't believe Scar chose a little runt like that to become a new ruler. Sumi looked over, her eyes looked a little sad. Nuuli must have been trained to go against her. Nuuli looked at Simba and her face looked firm, but sad.

Zira was testing Simba now. "I know the result of me hunting here... But, if you want your pounds of flesh.... Here." she smirks, pushing them both forwards.

Simba merely glared down at the nearly cowardly boy and his new unofficial family member. "Take them and get out," he finally said. "We're finished here... I will not make them suffer the penalty for returning."

Sumi kept Kiara close, looking concerned for her former best friend, not sure what to say or do, she just felt like her soul had been ripped out. Nuuli walked out, guided by Zira.

"We have only begun~" Zira threatens, walking off with the two.

Kiara looked scared. Sumi kept Kiara SECURE and walked off with her and Simba with the others to get back to the village. Both forbidden kids said goodbye to each other quietly as their respective 'guardians' took them off. Simba told Sumi to let him have Kiara and he was going to enter his home and take the girl into her room to have a little talk.


	3. Chapter 12

Kovu laughed, then felt rolled around after the golden tanned haired girl tumbled into him and they both roll down and fell on the ground next to each other. Kiara was stunned a moment, but got up and looked at Kovu. 

Kovu stood up and tried to look tough as he saw the strange girl and glanced at her. "What are you doing here, villager?"

Nuuli growled seeing Sumi, not recognizing her yet. Kiara backed up a little, looking scared. Sumi didn't really recognize Nuuli herself and glared back, believing they were mortal enemies.

Kovu glared at Kiara, towering over her, then looked to her as she was scared and kept trying to keep from turning around at him. Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him. "What are you doing?"

Nuuli growled at the other girl.

"My father says never turn your back on an Outlander!" Kiara states, trying to sound tough herself.

Kovu smirked. "You always do what 'Daddy' says?"

Sumi growled, standing her ground as she stood protectively by Kiara. Nuuli stood protectively by Kovu.

"No, I don't!" Kiara huffs.

"Bet ya do," Kovu taunted the princess. "Bet you're Daddy's little girl!" He walked off, unknowingly where the crocodiles were. "An outlander doesn't need protection... I take care of myself and Nuuli just stands by and watches."

Sumi blinked then. "Nuuli?" she whispered.

Nuuli glanced sharply at Sumi.

Kiara followed. "Really? Cool~" she grins.

Kovu smirked back to her, then looked a little terrified as one of the crocks was coming up behind Kiara. Nuuli turned to look and blinked at the children. She ran and jumped to help. Kiara looked scared when she noticed. Sumi yelped and rushed to help Kiara.

Kovu might have been an outsider, but he seemed more afraid of the reptilian carnivores than the villager princess did. One crock came to take a snap at Kovu, but it looked as though Kiara stood on top of its mouth as they tried to get away. Nuuli got both the kids, practically tossing them carefully to safety. She then even helped Sumi because of Kiara.

"SUMI!" Kiara shouted, as she scrambled back up from where she and Kovu landed.

Sumi rushed over and went to help Kiara to avoid being eaten or killed mercilessly. Kovu was scared, but tried to hide it and hoped Nuuli would get him out of this. Soon Nuuli had all three others safe on the Prideland's side. She panted and gasped, rubbing the area where she had been hurt when they were younger. 

Sumi was relieved that Kiara wasn't hurt in any shape or form. Kovu felt relieved as well, not aware of where he was. Nuuli looked at them, keeping Kovu close. Zira was watching, hidden.

Kiara smiled at Kovu. "You were really brave." she says, after laughing about the crocodiles.

Kovu thought that was flattering. Maybe this girl wasn't bad for a Pridelander. Sumi had Kiara close too, unaware of Zira in the background. Nuuli squeezeded his shoulders gently, to introduce himself. Kiara smiled at Kovu.

The boy spoke up to be polite. "My name's Kovu."

Nuuli smiled slightly.

Kiara giggled and stepped closer. "I'm Kiara~" she smiles.

Zira narrowed her eyes, ready to attack. Simba felt something was very wrong in the village and walked with Nala after he realized Timon and Pumbaa were without Kiara and Sumi. Kovu smiled nervously to Kiara. Kiara started to tag him. Nuuli growled warningly. Kovu looked at Kiara strangely.

"Do you not know how to play tag?" Kiara asks, gulping at the growl.

Nuuli still couldn't quite remember Sumi. Kovu tilted his head, then looked back up to Nuuli. Sumi frowned slightly, feeling maybe she was just mistaking. Nuuli stroked Kovu's hair. Kiara frowned a moment, then grinned. She crouched in a playful way, as if ready to fight. Kovu looked like he wanted to play with Kiara. He was about to go after her, but gasped in instant horror.

Simba had come behind Kiara and Sumi, looking very angered. Nuuli paled, remembering everything. She wrapped her arms protectively around Kovu. Kiara gasped, surprised. Zira wasn't having that. She came out of hiding, moving so the two younger Outlanders were protected. Kovu felt himself shrink inside when his mother came out.

"Zira..." Simba snarled at the rogue woman.

Sumi took Kiara away from Zira and Simba. Nuuli stayed where she was, knowing better than to back away. She picked up and cradled Kovu.

"Simba!" Zira smirks, excited. Maybe she could kill him.

The others came up behind Simba. Kovu buried his face against Nuuli's shirt, avoiding the hateful gaze of Simba.

"Timon, Pumbaa," the short man who was now a member concluded. "Great, now that we all know each other... GET OUT OF OUR VILLAGE!"

Nuuli hugged him.

"Your Village?! This land belongs to Scar!" Zira growls and also shouts.

Timon hid behind Pumbaa, Zira kind of scared him.

"I banished you from the village..." Simba snarled, never ever going to forgive Zira for what she did to get her and the others who supported her and Scar out of their hair. "Now, you and your kid, get out..."

Kovu hugged Nuuli back, nearly trembling. Nuuli kept her hold brave.

"Oh! Have you met my son? This is Kovu, hand chosen by Scar to follow in his foot prints~ and I'm sure you remember Nuuli~" Zira grins. She moved behind the two.

Nala was so surprised, she almost fell.

Simba's eyes grew wide instantly. "N-Nuuli...?"

Kovu seemed confused. Simba knew who Nuuli was? He was still clinging to her though. Timon snorted about Kovu, he couldn't believe Scar chose a little runt like that to become a new ruler. Sumi looked over, her eyes looked a little sad. Nuuli must have been trained to go against her. Nuuli looked at Simba and her face looked firm but sad.

Zira was testing Simba now. "I know the result of me hunting here... But, if you want your pounds of flesh.... Here." she smirks, pushing them both forwards.

Simba merely glared down at the nearly cowardly boy and his new unofficial family member. "Take them and get out," he finally said. "We're finished here... I will not make them suffer the penalty for returning."

Sumi kept Kiara close, looking concerned for her former best friend, not sure what to say or do, she just felt like her soul had been ripped out. Nuuli walked out, guided by Zira.

"We have only begun~" Zira threatens, walking off with the two.

Kiara looked scared. Sumi kept Kiara secure and walked off with her and Simba with the others to get back to the village. Both forbidden kids said goodbye to each other quietly as their respective 'guardians' took them off. Simba told Sumi to let him have Kiara and he was going to enter his home and take the girl into her room to have a little talk. Nuuli was taken back with Kovu. Zira looked angry.


	4. Chapter 13

Kiara tried giving her father a cheesy grin.

Simba only glared down at his daughter, very angry she had left Timon and Pumbaa who were supposed to babysit her. "Kiara, what did you think you were doing? You could've been killed today!"

"I know, but I--" Kiara starts.

"I'm telling you this because I love you," Simba said softly, remembering horribly of his and Nala's firstborn. "I don't want to lose you..."

Kiara looked at him, confused why he would say that.

"If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do..." Simba sounded very sad in his warnings. "Someday, I won't be here, and I need you to carry on my place, it's about the Circle--"

Kiara looked annoyed. "The Circle of Life... I know, I know... But, what if I don't wanna be a princess anymore?" She asks.

"That's like saying you don't wanna live here," Simba coaxed. "It's in your blood, as I am and your home is apart of who you are... We are part of each other..." He gently stroked her hair and opened her bedroom window as there was a baby bird attempting to fly out of its nest.

Kiara huffed, sticking her nose in the air.

Simba hugged Kiara then, showing he wasn't completely angry with her. "We are part of each other, you'll understand when you're older..."

Kiara sighed, hugging him back then looked at the bird. Simba smiled, then allowed Kiara to stay in her room if she wanted to. Sumi was walking by to make sure the girl was going to be okay. Kiara looked at Sumi and smiled. 

"You okay, kid?" Sumi asked, feeling like an older sister to the girl, she was sure things were okay since Kiara was smiling now.  
Kiara nodded, smiling. "Yeah, Sumi." she smiles.

"I was so worried about you earlier..." Sumi sighed, holding her heart. "You could've been lunch... But, you're my dinner now..." she smirked, giving the girl a family kiss on the cheek.

Kiara squealed and giggled. "No, I'm not your dinner!" She giggles.

"You're right, too sweet..." Sumi mocked her response, then grinned again. "Dessert!"

Kiara squealed with laughter.

Sumi chuckled, smiling. "You're a good kid, Kiara, I really admire that."

Kiara smiled and hugged her.

Sumi hugged her back. "Ever hear the story of the girl raised by lions?"

Kiara shook her head. Sumi smiled and decided to tell the story, though she was obviously making it up as she went along. Kiara listened, enraptured.

Simba looked very exhausted, he rubbed his eyes, he hadn't been able to sleep very well lately, he put his past behind him, but it still haunted him in his sleep a lot of the time. Nala hugged him.

Simba flinched from the hug, but smiled once he saw it was his queen. "Hey, Nala..."

"Simba... I'm worried about you..." she says softly.

Simba had a sad smile. "I'll be alright."

Nala kissed him.

Simba smiled, then gently looked outside. "I don't know if we can let Kiara go outside..."

"We can't keep her locked up forever." Nala says softly.

Simba sighed. "That's true... Plus we can't let her see that boy Kovu again, he's following in Scar's footprints."

Nala merely sighed.


	5. Chapter 14

Nuka was pacing, muttering to himself as he still couldn't get over the family law of Kovu going to take over. He then saw Vendetta tugging on a root while Vitani just stood there dully, she had a very Emo like appearance as she got older. 

"Oh, hey, girls, where's little termite Kovu? The chosen one?" Nuka scoffed, then stomped on the root, making Vendetta roll BACK on top of Vitani.

"Nuka, where's Kovu and Nuuli?" Vitani asks.

Zira was going to yell at Nuka. Nuuli looked down. Vendetta glared with Vitani.

"Hey, kid needs to learn it's a cold world out there and he can fend for himself," Nuka STARTED to wildly scratch his hair, he had gotten a serious case of dandruff lately and no one could stop it due to their horrible living conditions. "I could if I were him, I'm the oldest, the strongest, and I could be a leader if she would give me a chance!"

"Why don't you tell it to her?" Vitani smirks.

Nuuli hugged Kovu tighter. Zira was coming up behind Nuka with the two.

"Yeah?" Nuka taunted. "Don't think I won't!"

Vendetta looked behind him and chuckled. "Here's your chance, 'special boy'."

Nuka blinked, then looked to see Zira was coming with Kovu and Nuuli and instantly grew nervous around her. Vitani smirked. Nuuli was nudged straight past Nuka. Zira growled at Nuka. Nuka seemed to be clingy for attention and to please his mother, he had spent nearly his whole life trying that. He then kept quiet after Zira placed Kovu down between the younger girls.

"Hey, Kovu, wanna fight?" Vendetta asked, threateningly, but wasn't going to actually hurt the boy too severely.

Vitani giggled darkly, ready to fight too. Nuuli bit her lip.

"You were supposed to be WATCHING them!" Zira yells, turning to Nuka. She was even going to ignore Nuuli, who stood in front of Nuks at that point.

Nuka flinched, very scared.

"It's not his fault, Mother!" Kovu called out then. "We wandered out!"

Vitani looked bored then. Nuuli nodded. Zira turned her glare to them. She started to tell them off. Kovu felt under a lot of pressure, then mentioned how Kiara didn't sound as bad as her banishing and reason for Scar being gone father, Simba. Vendetta looked over. Nuka still scratched, very irritated.

Vitani WATCHED. Zira then got an idea and her attitude changed. Nuuli stopped Nuka scratching, gently. Kovu was startled from his mother's wicked grin.

"What idea?" Vendetta asked Zira.

Nuka stopped and felt relaxed instantly. Vitani looked.

"Kovu and possibly Nuuli will get in with Simba's daughter and that Sumi girl, and then, when the time is right and Simba alone..." she trails off, then smashed a tree.

Nuuli looked with wide eyes. Nuka flinched from the shattered tree, that could have been him. Kovu looked very scared then as he was alone on the ground of their home. Zira picked Kovu up, taking him to the big hut, putting him in the only comfy chair. Nuuli hugged Nuka, going to see Kovu too.

Kovu felt dropped into the seat. Nuka blushed in the hug as he went inside with Nuuli, Vitani and Vendetta. Zira grinned and started to sing about her plan for Kovu and Nuuli to get rid of Simba. Nuuli shivered at that point. 

Kovu could somehow fall asleep to the tune, despite how dark and graphic it was, Zira had dubbed it as a lullaby after all. Nuka still hated Kovu for being the future king, despite being the youngest and so far, weaker one. Vendetta and Vitani liked the sound of this plan, Vitani more though due to how much she looked up to her mother. Nuuli clung to Nuka.

"Sleep you little termite," Nuka glared down at Kovu, then covered it up to avoid getting in trouble. "I-I mean 'precious little thing'."

"One day when you're big and strong~" Vitani and Vendetta nearly sang.

"You will be a King!" Zira announces.

Nuuli hid away. Nuka, Vitani, and Vendetta cheered for Kovu's destiny. Zira laughed evilly. Nuuli looked sadly at Kovu. Kovu tried to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 15

A few years later, an adult Nuuli was sitting in front of Kovu, her face firm.

Zira was circling her and Kovu. "You are ready!" She grins.

Kovu's hair grew out, very long and dangled, he looked like an older teenager. He had some resemblance to his older brother and Scar molded into one, he looked very serious once he was older and ready to begin his quest for Zira and the other Outlanders. Nuuli looked ahead, her gaze colder.

"What is your purposes?" Zira asks.

"We will avenge Scar and take his place in the village..." Kovu nearly growled, his voice having matured.

"Who is the enemy?" Zira grins.

Nuuli still never spoke. She growled though.

"Simba." Kovu nearly seethed saying the current village king's name.

"What must you both do?" Zira asks, sounding eager.

Nuuli drew a line across her throat.

"I must KILL him!" Kovu nearly barked, making the rogue women among Zira cheer wildly.

Zira laughed. Nuuli looked firm.

Sumi was older herself and was telling the people of the village of how Kiara had grown a lot and was ready to start doing things on her own. She was now inside, still getting ready, and would follow her parents out. Nala smiled at Simba. Kiara was nervous a little. Simba heaved a sigh, then smiled down to Kiara and was willing to let her go and meet the people of their land. The others were chattering, very excited for the young princess's venture into the outside world. Nala hugged her daughter. Kiara came out of the room. Sumi looked over her shoulder and smiled. The other women looked in admiration and they wished her luck.

"My how you've grown!" Sarabi smiled, very proud.

Kiara blushed, smiling. Simba stood with Nala and Sumi once Kiara came toward them, passing the adults the girl had grown up with. Nala hugged Kiara.

"You gotta promise to let me do this on my own." Kiara says.

Simba was extremely hesitant, but he gave his word. "All right... I promise."

Sumi nodded her respects. Kiara smiled, relieved and then went off. Simba watched her go while the others went back to other business to let Kiara go off on her own for the first time. He then looked down to Timon and Pumbaa and despite what he promised, he had them go after her. He still couldn't let her go off alone, even if she was almost an adult now. Kiara smiled going off to hunt. The two followed sneakily.

Meanwhile, an older Nuka, Vitani, and Vendetta were in a deep part that was forbidden. It was where the gangsters, commonly Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed usually were when Scar and Mufasa were popular. Nuka was really creeped out by the place. It was even creepier than when those dastardly ones left the place. Vitani grinned, looking around.

"I just don't know why we have to be here," Nuka scoffed. "If Kovu is so 'special' why does he even need us? I NEVER GET A CHANCE!"

"Will you keep it down before that princess hears ya!?" Vendetta sneered at him.

Kiara was starting to hunt. Vitani waited for the fire to set the sticks alight. Nuka got excited about the fire and followed after Vitani to ruin Kiara's first hunt. Vitani grinned, waiting. Vendetta chuckled, eager to see what the end results would or could be.

Nuka placed more fire as he sang to himself, then felt warm instantly. "Say, is it hot out here or is it just me?" He muttered, then realized he had placed himself around a ring of fire.

Vitani prepared to leave. Vendetta rolled her eyes about Nuka, then grabbed his arm and pulled him to run with her and Vitani.

There were peaceful animals among the village, going about their business. Kiara tried to sneak up on an antelope. The antelopes were grazing in the grass as everything was okay. However, something made them run off, not even seeing Kiara. Kiara chased them, until a whole group of animals came the way she was running.

Zira stood with Kovu and Nuuli. Kovu was waiting for Zira's signal to let him go off. Simba was pacing a bit, Kiara had been gone an awfully long time to him as he waited next to Zazu and Sarafina who were lounging calmly. Timon and Pumbaa were still hidng, but then discovered by Kiara.

Vitani smirked.

Zira looked at the two. "Go... And do not let either of you be hurt." she tells them.

Nuuli nodded and ran with Kovu. Kovu looked very dangerous and deathly as he ran with Nuuli to pursue. Vendetta merely laughed. Nuuli looked grim.

Kiara looked at the two, Timon and Pumbaa, and argued, annoyed. She then ran off, unknowingly into the danger. The two tried to get Kiara back to them, but she wasn't going to listen to whatever they had to say. Kiara was getting blocked in a little.

Simba looked ahead and could've sworn he saw and smelled smoke in the distance. 

"Smoke!" Sarafina confirmed it when she looked ahead.

"Kiara!" Simba gasped. "Zazu, go ahead, find her!"

Zazu went ahead, the fastest runner.

The flames were spreading fast and it looked like a horrible village fire with no one to put it out as the flames came closer around Kiara. Kovu looked a little sick to see Kiara in danger, but he had to remember his mission. He remembered that his mother liked that he tried to get close with her, so he decided to put it into good use. Kiara was worried and only just managed to escape it.

Nuuli helped the girl up to safety. Kovu helped Nuuli with helping Kiara. The princess was probably knocked out right now because of the strong flames. Kiara was just awake enough to see the botb then promptly collapsed. Nuuli helped lift her. Kovu took her arms while Nuuli took her legs and got the young woman safely away from the fire and any other kind of danger. The two got her the only way, through a lake.

Soon, Kiara was on the shore, but she was still knocked out and would take a minute to wake up.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kovu whispered to Nuuli.

Nuuli checked her over and nodded. "Yes, Kovu." she says softly.

Kovu smiled in relief and kept looking down to Kiara. He thought she had gotten very beautiful since he saw her last. Her hair was so golden, almost like a solid bar of the substance her hair was named for. She had very fair and beautiful, soft skin. She also looked rather delicate and peaceful, even if she was knocked out, he was attracted to her for it.

Nuuli smirked at him. She had managed to keep her own skin like that for Nuka's sake, not that the guy realized. Kiara shifted, waking up. Kovu blinked a bit, then looked down, clearly smiling down to Kiara. Nuuli watched from the side.

Kiara sat up then stood up quicker. "Why did you do that?! I was perfectly fine!" She scolds.

Kovu did a double take, not expecting that reaction. "Not from where I was standing! I think I just saved your life!"

"You there!" Rafiki's voice was heard and he did not seem happy about this. "How dare you save the King's daughter!"

Kovu glanced at him, why would he be scolded for that? Nala was stood with the others who had come. Nuuli looked at the group, her face looking a little worried.

Kiara noticed who they were. "Kovu, Nuuli?" She asks.

Kovu looked over and smirked to Kiara, he had already remembered and recognized her. Sumi came in a frenzy, standing with Kiara's grandmothers, Sarafina and Sarabi. Even Nala's younger brother Mheetu was there. Nala looked at Simba. Nuuli stood by Kovu, wary. Kiara looked mad, her family was there. Kovu stood his ground.

Simba glared once he saw the couple from the outlands and came to see Kiara firsthand. He may have promised Kiara she could go alone, but he trusted his instincts of breaking it as he made it. "Kiara, no hunts for you ever again." He firmly told his daughter.

Nala looked.

"Daddy I was fine, even before Kovu and Nuuli-" she starts, only to be interrupted.

Nuuli looked ready to defend if there was a fight.

"Kovu and Nuuli?" Simba hadn't exactly recognized the two, but once he got a better look at them, he saw that they were indeed who Kiara said they were. He glared at him roughly and even growled like a vicious predator at them. 

Sumi blinked, a little surprised from Simba's viciousness. Nuuli growled, very slightly. Nala frowned at Simba. Kiara looked worried at her father's reaction.

"You saved her," Simba glared at them. "Why?"

"I humbly ask to join your clan." Kovu answered simply and softly, not showing any fear.

"No, you were banished to the Outlands and your mother took Nuuli with her." Simba flat-out refused due to Kovu's upbringing. 

Sumi frowned at that, she saw that Kovu at least seemed sincere. Nuuli looked at Simba, her eyes showing the same response as Kovu. Kiara looked desperate.

Nala looked at Simba. "Simba... They saved your daughter's life." she says.

"Yes, sire, clearly we are in their debt." Zazu added.

Simba looked to all of them and hummed as he looked to Kovu and Nuuli. "My father's law will prevail... For now, I reserve judgement, we'll see who you really are."

Kovu nodded and bowed respectively, that was a lot better than pure rejection. Nuuli curtsied. Kiara smiled up at Kovu. Nala smiled too. Zazu snorted about Kovu being let in, but he allowed it. 

"Give him a chance, dear..." Sarafina told the blue-haired man, having caught that.

Simba and Nala led Kovu to their home. Nuuli followed. Kiara smiled happy. Zazu hugged Sarafina. Nala walked with her daughter.

Night fell into the village as they came in with the unwelcome stranger. The other villagers were already chattering about him and how it was a huge mistake to let him inside. Kovu wasn't allowed to sleep in a bed tonight however, Simba still didn't trust him and Nuuli should probably be left out with him. 

He wasn't sure how Zira's raising had affected the girl, but he couldn't take any chances. Nala did allow for Kiara to go out and talk with Kovu before going to bed. Nuuli didn't seem to mind though she looked aside.

Kiara looked at the two. "I'm sorry about Daddy." she says softly, handing them a blanket each.

Sumi was debating whether to talk with Nuuli or not.

"It's okay, I should've expected that reaction." Kovu remarked.

Nuuli took the blanket, smiling softly.

Kiara smiled. "Thank you for saving me." she says softly.

"What kind of hunter are you, anyway?" Kovu chuckled as he took his blanket. "You almost got yourself killed out there."

Kiara crossed her arms, smirking. "Oh, and I suppose you could teach me?" She asks.

Nuuli ran her hands through her red hair. She looked at the stars.

Kovu chuckled. "Well, yeah..."

"Kiara!" Simba called to his daughter from inside, as if to symbolize she needed to come inside right away and away from the rogues from the Outlands, even if he took in one of them as his own before Kopa was born.

"Just a second!" Kiara shouts to her dad. She then looked at Kovu. "We start at dawn." she says before running to get home.

Nuuli sighed softly, closing her eyes.

"I look forward to it." Kovu gave an approving nod. 

Kiara smiled. Nuuli fell asleep. Nuka kept quiet and grew very scared of his mother with her determination and almost hitting him at several points. Kovu yawned and fell asleep after Nuuli did. Sumi smiled that Kiara was at least a bit happy before she got herself to bed. Nuuli was silent as she now was.

Nuka and Zira were hiding among each other before heading back home to make sure Kovu's plans were set into motion.

"D-Did you see that!? He let her go!" Nuka had become slightly insane from jealousy of not being the rightful king. "He let her go! If that were me--"

Zira quieted him. "This is perfect... The closer he gets to the daughter... The closer he gets to Simba." she grins.

Nuka kept quiet and grew very scared of his mother with her determination and almost hitting him at several points.

Simba slept with Nala like all nights, but something was nagging at him in his sleep as he shivered a bit and looked like a child in pain as he was having another one of his nightmares. Nala was cuddled up to Simba. Simba sweat in sleep slightly as he was having painful memories from something that couldn't help but stick into his mind from the past. 

The murder and death of his father because of his terrible Uncle Scar. It was just like it always was, only now Simba was an adult and he was trying to save Mufasa's life, but just couldn't. He heard wicked laughter after Mufasa fell again to his death and glared at who he believed was Scar, but was actually Kovu this time, due to how much Kovu looked like a mini Scar, even if Scar wasn't Kovu's biological father. Kovu let go of Simba like Scar did Mufasa and before Simba could fall to his death, he instantly woke up and panted. 

Nala was still asleep. Nuuli woke up herself. She sighed, rubbing her head. Simba looked around, seeing it was simply a dream and tried to calm himself down from his nightmare. Even if Zira killed Kopa like Scar killed his father, that pain was stronger than the latter. He couldn't even tell Kiara about either, even if those things happened long before she was born. Nala breathed softly.

Kovu seemed to sleep okay, and slightly tossed and turned, but not too bad. Sumi had a similar nightmare to Simba's, only it was about other people that also had to do with Scar. Nuuli sat up and watched the sky as she waited for it to become closer to dawn. She ended up needing to walk and headed to the drinking fountain.

Sumi was by the fountain, getting herself a drink, then looked over her shoulder as she saw Nuuli coming. She quickly let her aqua eyes look elsewhere, away from the girl. She was worried their friendship was tarnished and couldn't be fixed in any way possible. Nuuli got herself the tiniest drink. She looked at Sumi and gave a tiny smile.

Sumi stroked some of her scarlet hair behind her ear, then spoke up softly. "Hi..."

Nuuli waved a tiny wave. She looked at Sumi calmly, but not nasty.

Sumi allowed herself to look back toward Nuuli and lightly folded her arms, but not angry. "Would you like me to go?"

Nuuli shrugged. If the other girl wanted to go she could, but either way, she wouldn't speak. Sumi shrugged, then rubbed her tired eyes and walked off. Nuuli rubbed her forehead, taking another sip. She then sat by it, listening to the water.


	7. Chapter 16

Everything seemed peaceful for now, Kovu and Kiara were now awake after greeting each other with an early wake-up call. Timon and Pumbaa woke up themselves as they were going to check on things, though Timon didn't want to admit it to anyone, he was actually really scared to talk with or do anything with Kovu due to how much he looked like Scar and he knew that Kovu was raised by Zira. 

Nuuli had looked sheepish and nervous of Simba when he came to the drinking fountain. Simba had a light glance to her and gave her a nod, but not actually speaking to her. He had a softer look on his face than to Kovu ever would be able to see. Nuuli nodded back softly. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. Pumbaa went to their favorite food spot. Kovu and Kiara were coming around by then and Timon got very scared and nervous to be in the same place with Kovu.

Nuuli bit her lip. "Why...?" She asked Simba, no louder than a whisper.

"Pardon?" Simba asked Nuuli.

"Why?... Why did you give me away?" Nuuli asks, still no louder than a whisper.

"I was afraid Zira would do worse..." Simba said softly. "She might've come back with her children and maybe even tried to have killed Kiara or me or Nala... I couldn't take that chance, she needed what she wanted..."

Nuuli looked at him. Her mouth dropped and she put her hand over her heart. She might've not liked him, but he only did it to protect them? She gasped and turned, running away.

"Nuuli, come back!" Simba called. That might have come out wrong.

Nuuli ended up by the bit where Sarafina and Zazu lived.

"Don't kill me, please!" Timon cried. "I never met your tyrant... Scar, I mean Scar! Heck of a guy, Scar... A little moody, but..."

Pumbaa looked worried. Kiara laughed, but looked annoyed too.

"Believe it or not, we're not followin' ya," Timon told the princess. "This just happens to be the best smorgasbord in all the village!"

Pumbaa nodded, grinning. Kiara looked. Timon tried to shoo the birds away, but the birds didn't seem to want to. Kovu saw this was frustrating and let out a strong growl, which startled the birds away and they flew away in a daze. Puumba looked exhausted. Kiara did a louder one, giggling. Kovu chuckled, then ran with Kiara to scare the birds further off.

"Come on, Pumbaa, let's join 'em!" Timon said to his bestest best friend.

Kiara laughed. Pumbaa helped, laughing too. The four of them came to the birds and stopped instantly once they found where their 'fine feathered friends' ended up in a dead-end.

Kiara was giggling. The wild animals of the village provided a chase for Kiara, Kovu, Timon, and Pumbaa. Kiara and the others ran, but ended up in a cramped space.

"Why are we doing this?" Kovu asked, panting as he ran with her and the others.

"Fun." Kiara laughed.

"Fun?" Kovu asked as though he's never heard the word before. 

Timon really enjoyed this as he ran by with Pumbaa. Kiara looked saddened for Kovu.

Kovu tried to get into the fun with the others. After getting away from the animals, they were all okay. Kovu actually seemed to enjoy that and was now laughing like a normal person having fun on a regular day. Timon and Pumbaa then came to him and Kiara, smiling at the two of them. Kiara was closer to him, smiling. Kovu and Kiara seemed to become nervous with each other, but enjoyed the company.

"Hey!" Timon broke them up briefly. "You two comin' or what?"

"Yeah... Coming!" Kiara laughed.

Kovu chuckled, following Kiara. Kiara smiled happily.


End file.
